In the Morning
by TheLadyMoon
Summary: Raine and Kratos realize their feelings for each other, but it might be too late.
1. In her room

Author's Note: I like Kraine, just as I like Sheelos (hopefully I'll have a story for them soon). This was written pretty quickly so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'm new! I'm learning!

Oh, and this story wasn't written in chronological order.

Warning: Chapter 5 contains graphic depictions of sex. If you're under age, please skip that chapter or this story entirely.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I wish to make any profit off of them.

Chapter one: Three

It was very, very late when Raine finally got back to her room. The past few days had been nothing but parties and meetings and formalities and endless, boring discussions about what would come of this new world. Raine didn't much like new things. They were so... new. So modern and drab, created in a world where she wasn't readily accepted. No, Raine liked old things, things from the past, things from another time. Sure she could look to the future for something great to happen, but why put all her hope in uncertainties? She had a million texts detailing a good world that she could read at any time, a million facts that wouldn't judge her. Raine liked old. It was safe.

As Raine got to her room at the inn she let out a sigh. It was the first time in awhile that she was rooming alone. It was a nice room, with a fireplace and a full, comfortable bed, and a large dresser. It even had a bookcase, with mostly modern literature, but a few older books. She had been given some new clothes, compliments of the king in Meltokio, and they were lain out on the bed for her. She wasn't so sure she liked most of them, but as her normal wardrobe was quite smelly and worn she decided to at least give them a try, if only until she settled in and could purchase some more scholarly attire.

Raine dressed into a soft, thin nightgown, and cleaned off her bed. She sat down on the cool sheets, feeling the smooth fabric on her calves. The moonlight shown in through an open window to her left, filling the room with blue. Raine stared outside, at the moonlit sky and the tops of buildings, and listened to the remainders of the crowd below.

For the first time in a good long while, Raine started to cry. She wasn't angry or sad really, just... was it lonely? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that something wonderful, something magical, was coming to an end. As she watched the few left in the streets begin to disperse, her heart ached.

'Don't stop dancing,' she thought. 'Don't stop celebrating. So long as you celebrate it lasts a little longer. When you stop, it ends. It all ends.'

The last of the partiers wandered off, and street sweepers began to attack the scene, briskly moving their brooms over the cold stones, wiping away the remnants of the last party, the last night...

"In the morning, he's leaving." Her voice was monotonous. She was hoping it would finally sink in, finally make her react. But it didn't. A few more tears began to well up in her pretty eyes.

"In the morning..." she choked out, staring at the dim horizon. She didn't want this to end. Not yet. Just a little longer. A little longer until she could figure out what she wanted. Just a little longer.

"He's leaving." It still didn't sound real.


	2. The Dance

The day before had been filled with merriment and incredible festivities. Raine had never imagined a party could be so much fun! The streets were filled with people, young and old, rich and poor, elf and human and half elf and dwarf, and all were celebrating as one. They'd done it, they'd truly united the worlds, and not only on the physical level. Raine was riding high as a kite, with a little bit of wine in her veins and the largest smile she'd ever had plastered on her face. 

She had even danced a little. Zelos had been kind enough to teach her some moves. He was suave and debonair, and he was insanely attractive in his formal suit, but as soon as Raine mastered her steps he rushed after Sheena. It didn't bother Raine at all. The two were obviously meant for each other. They were both just too blind to know it. 

'Ah, to be dumb in love,' Raine thought. She smiled to herself and turned toward the crowd. Then she caught her breath. About ten feet in front of her stood Kratos, cleaned and dressed to please. His shaggy hair had been slightly trimmed, washed and combed, and his clothing was new and impressive. And it fit snuggly in all the right places. Raine's heart began to beat faster.

'I'm one to talk,' she thought to herself, resuming her posture and giving Kratos a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad you decided to join us. I know you and Lloyd have spent a lot of time talking lately. I thought you'd never come out of the inn." 

Kratos gave her a quick grin and walked towards her.

"He was much too interested in dancing with Collette to let me keep him any longer." They both smiled at this. Neither knew how the two young lovebirds could keep their emotions to themselves. It had been nerve wracking for Raine back in Iselia, and it was nervewracking even now on the other side of the newly formed planet. 

"They really have to just hurry up and..." Raine caught herself. She didn't like to gossip, especially when it came to friends. 

"Get together?" Kratos asked, hoping to guess her words. Their eyes met for a second. 

"Yes, get together. I suppose it's a little, I don't know how to put it," Raine thought.

"Frustrating." Kratos knew exactly what she was talking about. After 1000 years, frustration was second nature to him, but he still didn't need any more of it. 

"It's just so hard when something is so obvious. I mean, when it's right, it's right. Some people are just meant for each other." Raine looked at Kratos for understanding. Her heart lept again at the gaze he was giving her. 

It was like Raine had read his thoughts. On one level, Kratos knew she was just speaking about his son. But on another level entirely, he hoped she was subconsciously thinking about him. Her beauty, her intelligence, her quirks. Everything about her drew him in. He had focused on his work, on duing his duty, and hadn't let himself think about this incredible being he'd met and spoken with. But with the battle over and the worlds conjoined, Kratos finally let himself wonder. She was so perfect, so right for him... If only...

"Raine, would you like to dance?" It was a normal question, but one with quite a bit of emotion behind it. 

Raine studied him for a second. He wasn't the same shut off, unemotional, thoroughly analytical Kratos she'd always known. No, he was different, more open, more like the Kratos she saw in those brief moments when she let herself daydream. 

"Kratos, I would love--"

"Raine, Raine, quick! I need to speak with you!" 

Both Raine and Kratos looked down for a moment in dissapointment. Genis' voice had irritated the much more masculine Kratos before and it positively infuriated him now. Out of all the times to freak out and cry for his sister, why did it have to be now? Raine just gathered herself and looked back at her brother running towards her.

"Raine, come with me. I really need to talk to you about something." The boy was obviously upset, his cheeks flushed and his eyes burgeoning on tears.

Raine sighed and put her arm around her younger sibling, walking away with him towards the inn. 

Kratos watched her go.

'Raine, I wanted to tell you. In the morning, I'm leaving...' 

He dropped his head and drew back from the crowd. A few of Zelos' followers, mad that he was favoring Sheena, approached him for a dance. He just walked right past them without saying a word. He was no longer interested in dancing with anyone. 


	3. Alone in her body

Author's note: Some sexual reference here, so if you're too young, please don't read. If you aren't, enjoy!

-----

The early morning air was thick with fog, new to this land. The geosystems had completely changed and no one knew quite what to expect. At least there weren't any floods or droughts going on, as far as they knew. Raine's room was beginning to seep with moisture, light beads forming on the covers of the unopened books left on the table.

Raine awoke with a start. She'd had a terrible dream about... something. She couldn't remember what. But it frightened her. And she knew Kratos was there, Kratos was in her dream and he was...

"He's leaving." She said it again. This time it began to sink in.

Raine sat up in her bed. She'd only been asleep maybe an hour and a half, and that was restless at best. She was drenched in sweat and the new moisture in her room wasn't helping. The heat from the land, also somewhat new, made the room muggy and hard to breath. Oh, why did she leave that window open?

Raine stood and walked aimlessly around the room. Just another nameless inn, another new room, another new bed. Tomorrow it would be in another town, then another, then another. Her life was nothing but new things now. Nothing old, nothing safe. She lay her hands delicately on a book, smearing the light layer of water on the cover. She didn't open it. She really wasn't in the mood for reading.

Raine couldn't actually pinpoint what she was in the mood for. It wasn't analyzing or studying, it wasn't talking or contemplating, and it definitely wasn't sleeping. For the first time in a long while she wasn't in the mood to live within her head. She wanted to live within her body.

Her body. Heh. Raine hadn't thought about that in a long time. It was usually hidden under long, loose garments thrown together to be comfortable yet stylish, in an educated sense. But here she stood in only a sweat drenched light nightgown, slightly offwhite in color and slightly seethrough as well. She hadn't noticed until she caught her image in the mirror close to the fireplace. The nightgown had twisted around her and showed off her figure. Her hips, curvy yet thin, where highlighted by the tight material. As the nightgown had ridden up, her thighs were completely exposed, and she realized that they were longer and leaner than she remembered. She'd done a lot of walking lately had hadn't factored that in to be the reason that her normal clothes didn't feel like they fit as well.

The nightgown showed off a tight stomach, and even higher, two ample sized breasts, with fully erect nipples pointing through the thin material. Raine began to feel her own temperature rise. Yes, she was definitely living her her body right now. She could feel it, her feel the way the material felt on her bosom as her chest rose and fell, sliding just slightly up and down. She could feel the breeze on her long legs and the sweat on her forehead. She could feel her lips longing to connect with other lips, her hands aching to run through a mat of shaggy hair, her body all over just yearning to be touched. For the first time in perhaps years, she felt her body was truly alive.

But what was she to do with this newfound sense of vitality? Her heart was racing and she needed... something. Someone. She didn't want just anyone, and she knew that. Then her heart sank as the realization finally hit her head on.

"He's leaving..." She felt her heart stop a beat. Her body began to retreat into it's dull state of existence.

"He's leaving..." She said it again, finally feeling the effects take her over.

She walked to the window and looked at the horizon, starting to glow with the light of a new day.

"In the morning..."

She sighed. Why had she let herself hope? Why, Raine, why would you let yourself be so stupid as to think that...

There he was. Standing below her window. Raine, tears on her cheeks, stopped completely and looked down at him. There he was, his hair dishevelled and his eyes longing, staring up at her. They held the gaze for what seemed like forever, silent words being passed between them. Then, with the dawn breaking and his departure nearing, he broke off the gaze.

Raine sat down. She knew it would end. Why the hell hadn't it been able to start, though? Why? Why did Sheena and Collette, both too dumb to notice the men they would love, get the chance to have a happy ending? Why wasn't Raine even allowed a beginning? Why, why, why...

There was a knock on her door. Raine, startled, took a moment to collect herself. She threw on her robe and walked across the room, hazilly calling out "who is it?" as she opened the door.

On the other side was Kratos, breathing heavily and looking near bewildered.

"Kratos? What's going--" Raine was cut short. She couldn't speak when Kratos mouth was covering hers.


	4. The garden

It had been hours since Genis pulled her away from what should have been a very nice dance. After comforting him over his realization of Presea's age, which was twice his own, Raine grew weary. She was tired of comforting children and tired of being in a dress, a rather unscholarly dress, however pretty it was. Genis went off to his room to sleep and Raine, along with the remainder of the party goers, found herself without much to do. She wasn't in the mood to go back yet, but she wasn't really in the mood to stay. So she decided to take a walk. 

It was dark in the other parts of the city, but not frighteningly so. Even if it was Raine wouldn't be afraid. Her healing arts were beyond compare by now. Nothing could hurt her. Nothing. 

She walked and thought, thought about theorems and texts and... and him. She thought about him. Kratos. She thought about the way he'd held his hand towards hers, and the way he smiled when he knew he should. His smiles were normally false, just something to show the world. She had seen him smile for real once, and the image stood out in her mind vividly. Yes, she liked to think of him. She liked to be with him and talk to him and dream of him. She liked him. A lot.

She got to a very quiet part of the city, a garden. It smelled beautiful there, and a light fog that had just started made it appear mystical. Raine was entertaining the thought of herself as a princess in an enchanted garden. She smiled and began walking from flower to flower, gently carressing the petals, sniffing their sweet smells.

"Raine." The voice was loud, compared to the nothingness that preceded it, and its tone gave one the impression that this was meant to be the start of a sentence and not just a single utterance. 

Raine would have jumped but in a way she was expecting it. Aren't all princesses supposed to expect to be rescued by a valiant knight?

She turned and looked Kratos head on. He was still wearing his dress suit, only it wasn't all put together. His tie was untied and his top button unbuttoned, and he was sweating...

She herself was a sight in a pretty white dress with soft blue designs. It wasn't her normal fare but it fit her, and most would say she was ravishing in it. 

In the middle of the foggy moonlit garden the two stared on in silence, each searching for the words to say to make this go as they wanted. 

"Raine," Kratos began again. "I wanted to see you."

Raine's heart jumped and she could hardly contain a smile. 

"Oh? What for, Kratos?" She was flirting! She could hear it, blatantly, in her tone. It embarassed her, but she was too focused on the handsome man in front of her to worry about it.

"I..." This was harder than he'd thought it would be. "I've already told the others..."

Raine's smile fell. This wasn't going to be what she wanted.

"I'm leaving," he said, getting it out quickly. "In the morning."

Her face fell. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! It was over, the travels and fights and wars and anger, it was all over! They were free now, she was free now, and she could be happy! She should be happy! Why was this happening? Why? Why?

"Why?" Her voice cracked slightly. "Why, Kratos... why are you leaving in the morning?"

Their eyes met again. Kratos was almost at a loss for words. He'd made this choice only within the last day. He knew what he had to do. He'd live 1000 years with a single purpose and a million distractions. He'd seen it all, lived it all and he was done with it, tired of it. He didn't want it anymore. But, when he looked into those beautiful, heartbroken eyes...

"Raine, I... I'm going to Derris-Kharlan. I deserve to be there. I'm going to leave with it..." He could see the ubsurdity of his own words just by watching her face. She couldn't comprehend it. In many ways, he couldn't comprehend it. But he'd chosen it. And he would see it through.

"Oh, I... I see. I suppose... if that's where you think you belong..." She looked down. Her rational side started taking over.

'No, Raine! Tell me not to go! Tell me I need to stay! Give me your calm, rational, logical reasons and I'll do it! Please, Raine, give me a reason to be here...'

"I... If that's your choice, then good luck. I hope it's what you've wanted." Raine forced a smile. It was killing her not to cry in front of him, but she had to stay strong. She had to stay her. 

Kratos was almost shocked by her resolute tone. He took a second to collect himself and then, with a quick nod, turned to go. 

Raine watched him walk out of the moonlit garden. She waited until his footsteps were gone. Then she left. She almost allowed herself to fall into a pile on the ground, crying and begging for him not to go. But no, she wouldn't do that. She was Raine. She was strong. And so she went back to her room at the inn. 


	5. Together

Author's note: This chapter contains a graphic sex scene. If you are too young to read this, then please don't. Otherwise, continue.

-----

Raine was too stunned at first to react. Kratos was kissing her. His lips, warm and luscious, were upon hers. His arms were around her. His chest was pushed against hers. His eyes were red, evidence he'd had a hard night as well, and they were squeezed shut. Raine, let herself close her eyes.

She fell into his embrace, allowing her arms to encircle his neck. As she pulled him closer, he reacted. One arm went to her lower back and pulled her even closer.

They stood like this for a long time in the middle of her muggy hotel room before breaking off to look at each other. When they finally ended their long kiss, they just stared into each others eyes. Both had flushed cheeks and moist lips and both were breathing raggedly. Something had to be done and dammit, they were finally going to go ahead and do it.

They released each other momentarily, and Kratos turned and closed the door. At the sound of the soft click, Raine turned to walk towards the bed. She looked back over her shoulder at the seraphim and found him gazing at her. She noticed that his hand was on the lock.

It was in that moment that she had to convey to him what she wanted. His gaze was pleading but she knew that if she tried to say anything it would come out wrong. So she did the only thing that felt right. She untied her robe and let it fall off of her shoulders, and slowly, seductively, it made its way to the ground.

Kratos locked the door.

Raine stood their, in only her sweaty, tight nightgown. Her body, again, was quite alive, quite ready for the task at hand.

Kratos closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds, rushing up behind her and stopping just inches from her back. She didn't turn around, but instead gazed up over her shoulder at him, her eyes both asking and giving permission. Kratos understood.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then her neck. Then her shoulder. He moved to the area where the shoulder and neck meet, nestling his head in comfortabley. As he kissed and sucked and lightly bit this sensitive area of flesh, his hands moved downwards. Soon, they found the end of her nightgown. Grasping her thighs, he rose his hands up, bringing the hemline higher and higher.

Raine gasped when she felt herself being exposed. It was an exciting feeling, revealing her body to the man she loved, a man formerly untouchable. His hand succeeded in their task and moved to her stomach, hugging her close.

Kratos backed up slowly and pushed the nightgown up higher, enjoying the view of Raine's naked back. He pulled it up to her shoulders, where it bunched together, and then pulled it over her head. She was still standing with her back to him, giving him a view of her soft back and shapely posterior. But the thought of what awaited him on the other side of her body was driving him insane. He hugged her close again, letting her fell what she was doing to him.

Raine gasped. I must be huge! She leaned her body back into his, letting her hands wander to his sides. His own hands went to her stomach again, until his right hand moved upwards, gently cupping her breast. Raine let out a low moan and arched her back, pushing against him. She heard him gasp. He stopped for a second, then continued his minstrations. His left hand continued to caress her stomach and hips, avoiding the area of intrest. It was driving Raine mad.

Finally, when the two had started swaying in unison and their breathing increased, Raine decided to end the foolish play. She moved a few inches away from Kratos. She turned her head to look back at him. Then she lay down on the bed, turning her body so that he could see all of her.

Kratos followed instincively. He pulled off his suit jacked and got on the bed, steadying himself above her. They kissed again, over and over again for a few moments before Raine could take it no more.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his erection against her. His eyes closed and he let out a groan. It took him a moment but he composed himself again and returned to kissing her, only more fiercely.

Raine liked this response. She pulled him closer with her legs and began moving against him.

Kratos gasped and began moving along with her. Then he pulled himself up for a moment. He looked at the beautiful woman laying in front of him. He needed her. He didn't take the time to take his shirt or vest off. He just undid his pants, pulling out his throbbing member.

'It is huge!' Raine thought, mometarily scared, but soon quite excited again.

Kratos, closed in again, positioning himself over her. He didn't want to do anything without her approval...

Raine pulled him close with her legs. Kratos, happily agreeing, adjusted himself at the right hole and began to push in.

Raine let out a quick cry of pleasure, throwing her head back against the pillow. Kratos pushed even further in. She had definitely wanted him. She was hot and slick and completely prepared for this.

Kratos' head began to spin. It had been years since he'd been with a woman, and he'd wanted Raine for so long now... He felt his pace quicken. Raine was letting out short gasps and cries at every thrust. It was driving him over the edge quickly. He began to thrust harder, causing her to grab the sheets and hold on for dear life. He moved faster and faster until he couldn't see anything but Raine, feel anything but Raine...

Raine came first, screaming out his name. Kratos followed shortly after and could hardly get anything comprehendible out, but at least he tried. It had been quick and hard and fantastic. The two lay together in a heap on her bed for a long time. Neither wanted to move. Kratos knew that if he moved or spoke the spell would be broken. They'd have to go back to real life. And in real life he was leaving...

Raine was the first to move. She sat up and composed herself, then turned and looked at her lover. He stared at her with eyes saddened from years of loneliness.

"Kratos..." it was a near whisper, but it was enough. He was brought back to reality. He was leaving. He sat up and began to adjust his clothing.

The two readied themselves in silence, only aknowledging that they had to hurry. People would wonder where they were. It was pretty obvious from looking at the room that something of a not so innocent nature had happened there, but they weren't worried about it at the time. There were more pressing matters at hand.

The two went to breakfast, which was awkward and quiet. Everyone knew he was leaving and no one wanted to talk about it. After the meal Kratos walked off with Lloyd for a bit, then the whole group reunited to see him off. Raine and Kratos shook hands amicably and exchanged pleasant goodbyes. The look in Kratos' eyes when Raine wished him luck was one of sorrow. He was really regretting his choice, but he wasn't one to back out easily...

Kratos and Lloyd headed off together. Lloyd would go as far as he could with him and then turn back and rejoin the others in Meltokio. Collette looked sad as she watched him go, upset that she wouldn't see him for awhile.

'Honey, you don't know the half of it,' was all Raine could think. Then she turned and started walking back to the inn. She wanted to get her things. She wouldn't be here when Lloyd got back.


	6. Epilogue

Author's note: I'm not totally certain about this chapter, but as I wrote this all together I figured I should post it all together. It's a tad sappy. Well, very sappy. If you liked the ending from the last chapter, feel free to stick with that one. Otherwise, hope you like this chapter. :)

-----

It was sometime later that Zelos made a quip in private to Raine about Kratos. Raine didn't catch on at first, but soon she realized that the redhead knew what had happened.

"How could you-- you were listening, weren't you!" Raine was quite angry to have an eavesdropper.

"Raine, Raine, Raine," Zelos said slyly. "A word of advice: If you want to keep something like that private, try not making so much noise in the morning, with us waiting outside. And with your window open."

Raine was dumbfounded for a moment, but soon she got over her embarassement and saw the humor in it. She and Zelos made a few more snarky comments about the event before cutting their conversation off.

Raine was at first upset that everyone knew about the affair, but then she was almost relieved. It meant that she had less to explain when her stomach started to bulge. Everyone was happy for her, even Lloyd who decided that this somehow made her his stepmother. She had scolded him for improper use of a term, but was delighted to have his approval. She'd been worried that he wouldn't look up to her anymore, or even worse, that he woudn't like her anymore. One thing Raine had learned from all of this was to cherish her friends.

The months passed and Raine, alone in a cabin near Altessa's, prepared for the new arrival. It was the first time she'd ever been so excited about something new. She read texts, both modern and ancient, about childrearing, and bought beautifully colored clothing. She wasn't certain about the gender so she bought all colors. Lloyd begged her to stay away from pink, "just incase," but Zelos' words made her reconsider the color.

"Real men wear pink," he stated, suave as ever.

Hey, if a girly looking pretty boy can pull it off and still look manly, anyone could. Lloyd wasn't convinced.

This is partly why he was quite relieved when Raine delivered a healthy baby girl. She named her daughter Karis, a conglamoration of her, Kratos' and Genis' names. She was born with a full head of white hair that would later have dark reddish streaks.

Raine was quite content in her life. She would visit Genis at the Academy once a week, and saw Sheena frequently, as Mizuho was so close. She saw Zelos very often as well, normally with Sheena. The two had finally put their fighting behind them. They would be getting married soon.

Lloyd and Collette visited as often as they could. Those two also planned to wed but decided to wait a little while longer. Collette wanted to finish her schooling first, and Lloyd decided to apprentice under Dirk until the two could marry. Whenever he was free he'd see Collette, and sometimes they'd take a weekend out to see Raine and baby Karis. Lloyd regretted not seeing them more. He was a big brother after all. He even suggested moving his training to Altessa's at one point, but as that would move him further from Collette, Raine refused.

She was happy there, by herself. She had lost the man she loved but at least she had a beautiful, wonderful reminder of him.

Then one day she got news of a commotion near Palmacosta. An angel had been spotted, they said. Raine didn't dare hope it was Kratos, but her mind would get the better of her. Hours alone, studying and caring for her one year old daughter caused her to start hoping he was really back.

As days turned into a week, Raine gave up hope. She hadn't heard anything else about this angel, and no one had contacted her. She went to bed sad and lonely, kissing her sleeping child on the forehead and opening a window in her room to the cool night air.

Early in the morning, slightly before dawn, Raine awoke to sounds outside her window. She couldn't pinpoint them at first but then realized they were foot prints. The first thing she did was check on her daughter. Karis would probably sleep another hour or so if left alone, so she didn't disturb her. Instead, she went to the door, staff in hand. She opened it.

There in front of her stood her long, lost seraphim. His hair was longer and his clothes were obviously new. He looked as if he had been about to knock on the door and her opening it had startled him. The two just stared for a long time.

Then, as if on cue, they embraced.

It lasted for near an eternity, as far as Raine could tell. She broke it only to look at him. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. Should she ask him how he got back? Why he came back? Where he's been this whole week? If he's seen Lloyd? If he knows about...

"Raine," Kratos started, ceasing her internal dialogue. "I... I didn't want to be there. After I was there for a little while I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on this world yet. My story isn't over yet. Our story isn't over yet. I wanted to be back here. It took so damn long just to get back!"

He was holding her tightly. His normal composure was leaving him and his emotions were showing.

"Dirk and Lloyd came to Palmacosta and took me home. I wasn't... I was in pretty bad shape. But the healers in Iselia helped a lot." He was starting to loosen his grip, starting to speak normally again.

"I was unconscious for a good while. When I came to, they told me about you. Told me you..." He stopped. He wasn't exactly certain how to phrase this.

"They told you about Karis," Raine completed it for him.

His eyes, wide with excitement and hope, met hers.

"Can I see her?"

She nodded and took his hand, leading him to their sleeping daughter's crib. She motioned for him to be silent. As he gazed down at his young child, Kratos continued holding Raine's hand. He eventually pulled her close, holding her near to him and watching sweet Karis until she woke up...


End file.
